Ziva's Birthday
by NCISEmma
Summary: It's Ziva's Birthday! Takes place before Parson's but after Eli and Jackie's death. I f I don't get at least 1 review I won't continue. TIVAAAA
1. Chapter 1

The whole family was seated around the table with drinks in their hands, laughing and smiling as if nothing was wrong in the world. Gibbs suddenly stood up and held up his bourbon he had been drinking for a toast.

"Happy Birthday Ziver." He simply says and smiles down at her before reseating himself. Everyone joins in with a 'Happy Birthday Ziva' except for Tony. He is sitting beside Ziva and leans in to whisper in her ear.

"Happy Birthday sweetcheeks." He says and she smiles and hits his thigh. He just laughs heartily and smiles. After Ziva receives a small gift from everyone but Tony, she says her thanks and everyone wishes her happy birthday one more time before exiting. As she gets in the cab to go home, she wonders why Tony of all people did not give her a birthday present. She didn't expect any at all and was fine without them, but it was nice that everyone except him got her something. When she pulled up to her apartment complex she paid the taxi driver and went up the stairs to her apartment.

Now first person POV

I reach in my pocket to get my keys and unlock the door to my quiet apartment. Once I'm inside I reach in my purse to get my phone but instead of feeling my phone I feel a hard box. As I pull it out I notice that it's a jewelry box. I open it and gasp. My hands tremble as I finger the circular silver locket with a 'Z' on the front in tiny diamonds. I quickly flip it open to see two tiny pictures on the inside. On the left is one of Tony and I in the park this fall, I'm on his back because I told him he was 'too old' and that he couldn't do it. I was kidding of course, yet he still carried me all around the park like that. In the picture we are both laughing when the photographer in the park snapped it. Tony had bought it from him and thanked him. The picture on the right is of the two of us at the Government Agency Gala from last year. We hadn't gone together but Abby insisted we take a picture together. Tony was in his tux and I was wearing the same dress from Berlin, with my hair similar as well. I smiles as tears streamed down my cheeks. I flipped it over to see a simple inscription on the back: 'For my best friend'. I quickly slipped the necklace in my pocket and threw on some tennis shoes before darting out the door. When I got to the street, there was not a taxi in sight.

"Well," I mumbled to myself, "I guess it's time for a run." I run all the way to Tony's apartment and up the stairs because the elevator was taking too long. I finally reach his door and I knock timidly.

The second I see him I fling myself at him, engulfing him in hug. "Thank you Tony." I whisper into his neck as the tears stream. He squeezes me before pulling slightly apart.

"Hey, anything for my best friend." He says and smiles before I kiss his cheek lightly. He then looks at me funny, as if I had grown another arm. I think that's right.

"What?" I ask curiously.

"And I thought you had perfect aim…" Tony says and I look at him puzzled before he finishes. "You missed." He simply says before kissing me, right then and there. I reciprocate the kiss and I can feel the years of hidden emotions behind it on both sides. I knew something was different between us, but I never really knew what or how to act on it. Once we break apart oh so slowly, I look up at him and smile. I slip the locket out of my pocket and hand it to him.

"Would you put it on for me?" I ask and he smiles and takes it without a word. I turn around and feel him latching it around my neck and planting a small kiss there."Thank you Tony." I say and kiss him again, this time very quickly.

"You realize that Abby is going to start planning our wedding now, right?" He says and I nod my head and laugh.

"Tony! What about Gibbs?"

"I will talk to him tomorrow." He simply says and I feel slightly more comforted.

"So what does this make us, Tony? Are you my boyfriend now?" I say and smirk at him.

"Hmmm, good question Ms. David. Am I?" He returns the smirk before I kiss him.

"Definitely." I say and I kiss him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey guys! You all rock! I couldn't believe the wonderful responses I got! Be sure to check out my other story, "Ziva Returns" if you haven't already. I would like to at least make it to 30 reviews before I post the next chapter. I love you!**

Ziva's POV

As we break apart from the kiss, Tony smiles at me. "Want to come in, sweetcheeks?" He asks, motioning dramatically with his arm into his apartment. I return his smile playfully as I straiten the collar of his shirt.

"I would love to Tony, but I ran all the way here from my apartment. I am very sweaty and-" I start but he cuts me off.

"Do I look like I care? You still look beautiful to me." He utters and I can see in his eyes that he isn't lying. I smile sweetly and kiss his cheek.

"That is very sweet Tony, but I need to take a shower. How about we meet for breakfast early, at that bakery two blocks away from NCIS? That way we can talk about what to do before work." I tell him and he agrees.

"See you tomorrow Zi." He mumbles before kissing me and smiling as he closes the door to his apartment. Immediately I feel the regret at the sight of his face. Even though he smiled I could see he was faking it. He is hurt that I am, no was, going to leave. I uncertainly knock on his door once more. I smile when I see his face brighten when he opens the door. "Changed your mind, huh?" He smirks as I blush.

"I guess so." I tell him and reach out and intertwine our hands as I walk inside. Tony has a smile on his face as he pulls me to his couch. We sit down facing each other.

"Wait here." He says and holds up a finger as he goes into a closet and pulls out a towel and a Ziploc bag of shampoo bottles. I look at him, very confused and he hands them to me. "You said you wanted to take a shower and you left these here when you stayed last time because of your dad." Tony starts to fidget when I don't say anything. I suppress a giggle as I stand up to kiss his cheek.

"Thank you Tony. Why are you so fidgety now?" I ask and he blushes deep red.

"_Damn_. You noticed that?" Tony asks and I giggle slightly and nod. "I just, _**really**_ don't want to mess this-us, up Ziva. I haven't really dated anyone for real since Jeanne and I-"

"Wait a minute Tony. What do you mean? What about all those girls you brag about all the time?" I ask puzzled.

"I made them up to keep McGee off my tail. Jeanne doesn't even really count because it was a job. E.J. and I did date briefly but we both knew it would never work out. Wendy left me. Ziva, I'm hopeless, alright? It's not like I want to be, I've just- the only woman I have ever truly felt like I love is in my apartment right now and I can't afford to screw us up Ziva. I can't." Tony rants and then looks at me, with a flood of tears about to spill over. I kiss him and grab his hand after setting down the towel and Ziploc. I gently tug his hand and sit him on the couch with me. I then take both of his hands in mine and look him strait in the eye.

"Tony, I will promise you that unless you give me a reason to leave, I will not. Alright?" He looks up at me and smiles as he nods. "I have not had really any relationship that ended okay. I know that's not very comforting but-"I start but Tony cuts me off and smiles as he kisses my hands.

"It works for me sweetcheeks." He says and I smile before standing up and grabbing the bag and towel for my shower.


End file.
